


Muncea Magdalena

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Babytober [7]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Coco (2017), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cute, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based on a song by Gumi, a little girl who befriends cute yet macabre creatures during Halloween.





	Muncea Magdalena

A doll like little girl walked out of her house.

She has long black hair in pigtails with skull bobbles, brown eyes, and tan skin with rosy cheeks. She wears a black dress with a white peter pan collar, white cuffs, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

She sees the children trick or treating.

She walked to the children 

"Hi wanna trick of treat with me"

But the children ran in terror.

Magdalena walked to a teenage boy

"Hi"

But a teenage boy ran away screaming.

Magdalena walked to the mean girls

Magdalena said "Hi girls wanna trick or treating with me"

A blonde mean girl said "Trick or treat with you ha! You're a creepy muncea!"

A Asian mean girl said "Hey I got an idea let's call her Muncea Magdalena!"

A Irish mean girl said "Muncea Magdalena Muncea Magdalena Muncea Magdalena!"

A Hispanic mean girl said "Muncea Magdalena good one ninas!"

As the mean girls walked away laughing

Magdalena walked into the alley and it was foggy.

But a black tentacle dragged Magdalena by the leg.

Magdalena sees the monsters with glowing red eyes.

Magdalena gives a candy to a monster.

The fog cleared off.

A creepy woman with long black hair that covers her face. She wears a white dress.

A zombie with messy dark brown hair and rotten blue skin. He wears a tattered business suit that shows his ribcage.

A green skinned man in a black suit.

A humanoid girl with black tentacles.

Magdalena falls on her butt.

A black cat walked to Magdalena.

A black cat purred as Magdalena tickles his chin.

Magdalena throws the candies at the drunken men.

They said "Uh-oh?"

The monsters and Magdalena began to chase the drunken men.

The End


End file.
